This invention relates to chain links in general, and more specifically to a chain link having a substantially rectangular cross section throughout and an outer periphery that is flattened and contoured through a die without any loss in chain link material.
A jewelry xe2x80x9cropexe2x80x9d chain is usually comprised of individual links intertwined to form a chain having the appearance of a double spiral or helix. Such individual links are usually termed xe2x80x9csolidxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chollow.xe2x80x9d With xe2x80x9csolidxe2x80x9d links, the thickness of the link defined between the inner and outer periphery is occupied by chain link material. With xe2x80x9chollowxe2x80x9d links, the inner and outer periphery of the link is usually created by wrapping link material around a metal former and leaving a seam between the inner and outer peripheries through which the metal former is ultimately dissolved. Solid links require the use of more link material, which results in a heavier, sturdier and costlier chain. Hollow links require the use of less link material, thus resulting in a chain that is lighter and cheaper. However, both solid and hollow links may be constructed with identical outward appearances, such that jewelry rope chains formed by the intertwining of such links look identical.
The intertwining of chain links was originally accomplished by hand, with gaps facilitating the interengagement or intertwining of links to form a chain. Such intertwining of chain links to form a jewelry rope chain is also now accomplished by machine, in which case the creation, contouring, and intertwining of links to form a complete jewelry chain is achieved automatically with the aid of a machine. Thus, the rope chain art has evolved considerably since its inception from a hand-based art to a machine-based art, to the extent that a layman probably takes for granted the complicated and various methods used to create this highly decorative and ornamental piece of jewelry.
The appearance of individual links and the manner in which such links are intertwined to form a chain usually dictate the appearance of the resultant chain. There is a considerable body of prior art dedicated to chain links and jewelry rope chains formed by intertwining chain links having gaps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,517 to Benhamou et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,835 to Rosenwasser are a representative sampling.
There is also a considerable body of prior art dedicated to the contouring of such links and chains. For example, a link may be contoured by pounding as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,820 to Strobel, cutting as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,830 to Gonzales et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,922 to Cossio and U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,625 to Ofrat et al., rolling as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,910 to Rosenwasser and stamping as taught by Rozenwasser in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,477 (1-step stamping process) or by Grando in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,704 (2-step stamping process). In each case, the contouring occurs through a complicated series of deformation steps or with a resultant loss of link material, particularly in accordance with traditional methods of diamond cutting, with increased manufacturing time and wasted material leading to reductions in the bottom line. With hollow links in particular, traditional contouring occurs through a direct deformation of the outer periphery by a deformation tool, instrument or the like.
The manner in which a hollow or solid chain link is contoured, and the manner in which a contoured chain link is assembled to form a jewelry chain has significant ornamental consequences. For instance, two chain links having similar overall profiles can be intertwined to form jewelry chains having significantly different outward appearances. U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 340,422 and 362,203, both to Grando, illustrate the intertwining of square links to form a rope chain having pointed spirals (""422 patent) and flattened spirals (""203 patent), the only difference between the respective chain links being the location of the gap. In the ""422 patent, the gap is located at the junction of two sides, while in the ""203 patent the gap is located in the middle of a side. Thus, even though two chains may comprise links of similar geometric configurations, regardless of whether such links are solid or hollow, minor differences between the constructions of such links, and the manner in which such links are assembled into a chain, may produce chains having drastically different appearances.
When contouring hollow or solid links and jewelry chains, it is most desirable to have faceted surfaces. Faceted surfaces reflect light at a variety of angles, giving the links and chain a sparkling, glittery appearance. Faceted surfaces also draw more attention than smooth, unfaceted surfaces, which translates into more praise and compliments related to the item of jewelry. Thus, any increase in aesthetic value is highly beneficial.
The chain link of the present invention is manufactured with a contoured, faceted appearance without sacrificing link material during an expeditious deforming process. Such link may be solid or hollow as desired. As discussed above, conventional means of creating facets on a solid link may result in the shaving or cutting of link material to create a flattened surface, which unnecessarily results in wasted link material. Other conventional means of creating facets on solid or hollow links may result in the deformation of the outer periphery of the link without removal of link material. However, such prior art methods are usually limited to the time-consuming application of a deformation tool having limited movement or deformation capabilities.
The contouring method of the present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by efficiently creating faceted hollow or solid links on a machine in a single step without any loss of link material and through the application of a pre-defined contouring mold or die. Thus, in a single maneuver, a conventional solid or hollow, annular chain link can be deformed into a faceted chain link for intertwining with other chain links to form a highly aesthetic jewelry chain or jewelry rope chain. Such deformation process can be applied to solid or hollow chain links as the case may be, with equally appealing results.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a chain link for intertwining with other chain links to form a highly aesthetic jewelry chain.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a chain link having a substantially rectangular cross section throughout.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a chain link that is faceted with a machine in accordance with an uncomplicated, highly efficient deforming process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for deforming and contouring hollow or solid chain links using a minimal number of manufacturing steps.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process of faceting and contouring chain links through compression of said links.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process of deforming the outer periphery of chain links by conforming said outer periphery to a predetermined shape.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process of contouring the outer periphery of chain links by compressing said chain links within a die.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process of simultaneously deforming multiple sides of the outer periphery of a hollow or sold chain link.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will become clear upon review of the following detailed description in conjunction with the appended drawings.
A chain link, for intertwining with other chain links to form a jewelry chain, is deformed on a machine by contouring the outer periphery of the link without any reduction in material volume while the link thickness is being compressed and reduced. The outer periphery is preferably contoured with flattened sides such that a cross-section taken through the contoured link is preferably substantially rectangular throughout. The link is preferably provided with a gap for intertwining links with other links, such link preferably being contoured such that the link gap is formed in the middle of a link side, and not at the junction of a pair of link sides, so that a resultant chain formed by the intertwining of such links has a unique, flattened appearance.
The contoured link of the invention is formed by flattening the sides of a chain link and causing the outer periphery of said link to conform to a predetermined shape without reducing the material volume of the link. Such contouring is achieved by using a die in conjunction with a machine that compresses such link, with the compression of the link causing the outer periphery of the link to expand and conform to the inner surface of the die. The deformation process can be applied to hollow or solid chain links with equally appealing results.